


Remember Rocky Beach

by MoonyInATrenchcoat



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyInATrenchcoat/pseuds/MoonyInATrenchcoat
Summary: Bob hätte nicht gedacht, das ein Wiedersehen nach so langer Zeit noch einen solchen Effekt haben könnte.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Kudos: 12





	Remember Rocky Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab die Graphic novel rocky beach gelesen und sehr schnell gewusst: ich muss meine Emotionen irgendwie verarbeiten. Also habe ich einen kurzen smut one Shot geschrieben. Viel tiefgründigen Inhalt gibt es nicht. Enjoy!

Peter sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
'Bereit?', schien sein Blick zu fragen und Bob stockte der Atem. War er bereit? Vermutlich nicht, aber //um Gottes Willen// er wollte bereit sein. Er wollte das hier. Er brauchte das hier. Irgendeine Form von Kontakt, von Verbindung, von //Bestätigung//. Bestätigung dass da noch was war, das sie verband. Dass sie nicht nur die sich fremd-gewordenen Männer waren, deren Leben nicht unterschiedlicher sein konnten.  
Er nickte.  
Und Peter drang ein.  
Sie keuchten gleichzeitig auf und Bob's Blick flackerte. Scheiße, es war länger hergewesen, als er gedacht hatte. Verschwommen nahm er Peter's Blick wieder auf, der versuchte ihn zu fesseln. Bob wusste instinktiv, dass Peter in seine Seele eindringen wollte und nicht nur in seinen Körper.  
Nein.  
Nicht instinktiv.  
Aus Erfahrung.  
Das war bei weitem nicht ihr erstes Rodeo, aber mittlerweile waren sie nicht mehr die jungen Teenager, die einfach machen und fühlen konnten. Die Emotionen und Spannungen einfach zuließen.   
Jetzt waren ihre Körper älter, ihre Gedanken woanders.   
War das hier mehr, als Sex?   
"Komm zurück zu mir", flüsterte Peter und doch klang das Echo so laut durch sein Inneres. Bob erschrak, bei der Offenbarung seiner inneren Leere.  
"Peter...", verzweifelt hielt er sich an den breiten Schultern fest. Es war ungewohnt Emotionen zu zeigen. Sich festzuhalten, statt Halt zu geben. Wobei Bob wohl eher zu der Sorte gehörte, die einem den Boden unter den Füßen wegrissen. Und das war allein die Schuld von dem Mann, der ihn gerade wieder verankerte.   
"Bob. Hör auf zu denken..."   
Und Bob hörte auf. Konsequent schob er alle Gedanken beiseite. Das hier durfte er nicht verpassen.  
"Okay"  
"Was soll ich tun? Was willst du fühlen?"  
//Oh Gott//  
"Peter..."  
"Ja, rede mit mir, Love."  
//Perfekt//  
"Dich, ich... I-ich will... Peter..."  
Er schämte sich für sein Gebrabbel. Sie hatten gerade erst angefangen und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Doch Peter beruhigte ihn. Ein sanftes Lachen vibrierte in seiner Brust und Bob spürte es, wie in seiner eigenen. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm und Peter fing es in einem Kuss. Es war, als würde Bob aus einer Trance erwachen. Er wusste was er wollte. Er wollte diesen Mann hier glücklich machen. Er wollte ihn genießen lassen und, was am wichtigsten war: er wollte ihn befriedigen. Und Bob wusste, dass er das konnte. Er vertiefte den Kuss, lenkte Peter so gekonnt ab und ließ dann seine Hüfte genau auf die Art kreisen, von der er wusste, dass es Peter wahnsinnig machte. Und er hatte Recht. Auch nach zwanzig Jahren kannte er Peter noch. Der brünette Mann zuckte und stöhnte dann so animalisch auf, dass Bob Gänsehaut bekam.   
"Bob!"  
"Peter... scheiße..."  
Bob spürte dass sich Peter's starke Hände in seine Hüften krallten, ihn in einer bestimmten Position hielten und dann-  
"Oh Gott, ja! Peter!"   
Peter stieß zu, wurde schneller und härter und drang jedes Mal ein bisschen tiefer ein. Und Bob ließ sich nehmen. Als Peter dann ohne Probleme //diesen// Punkt fand, fiel Bob's Kopf in den Nacken und er ließ die Geräusche heraus, wie sie kamen. Keine Zeit zu performen. Er wollte //fühlen//. Peter schien das mehr als gut aufzunehmen. Denn auch wenn es Bob unbegreiflich war wie, Peter schaffte es noch eine Schippe draufzulegen. Eine Hand ließ von seiner Hüfte ab und strich ihm die kleinen Härchen am Bauch entlang hinauf zu seiner Brust. An den richtigen Stellen kratzte er, an anderen kniff er und Bob wurde irre. Wie hatte er über zwanzig Jahre ohne diesen Menschen überstanden? Doch bevor er sich wieder in seinen Gedanken verrennen konnte, merkte er, dass sich der Rhythmus veränderte. Er wurde abgehakter. Hieß das etwa...?   
"Bob! B-bobby, ich..."  
//Bobby//  
"Ja, Baby?" Er wusste, was Peter ihm sagen wollte, doch er musste es hören.  
"Warte! W-warte, Bob, ich..."  
Bob lächelte, legte eine Hand auf Peter's Wange und rahmte sein wunderschönes Gesicht ein.  
"Ist okay, komm!"  
Ein altbekannter Ausdruck legte sich auf Peter's Züge, etwas schärfer, kantiger als Bob ihn in Erinnerung hatte, aber trotzdem erfüllte es ihn genau wie früher.   
Peter's Atem stockte, seine grünen Augen verdunkelten sich um einige Nuancen und seine Hand schnellte zu Bob's Nacken. Er hielt ihn in Position, wie er ihn brauchte, wie er ihn //wollte// und kam.  
Bob wurde von einer Welle der Ekstase übermannt. Der Anblick hätte schon ausgereicht, die verschwitzte muskulöse Brust, die sich schwer atmend hob und senkte, die halb geschlossenen Lider und das selige Lächeln auf den Lippen. Doch Peter hatte tatsächlich den //Nerv// einen Ton verlauten zu lassen, den Bob nur hilflos als erotisch bezeichnen konnte. Das war zu viel. Etwas in ihm - Glück vielleicht, oder etwas Schlimmeres- wollte heraus und er musste es zulassen.   
"Peter!", es war ein befreiendes Gefühl nach so langer Zeit wieder mit dem einen Namen auf den Lippen zu kommen, der wohlschmeckend war. Nicht erzwungen oder gespielt.  
//Echt//  
Alles hier war endlich wieder echt.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry für das Format und so, ich hab's am Telefon geschrieben und ao3 unterstützt mein Schreibprogramm nicht so, ich änder das, wenn ich Mal Zeit hab... Ich hoffe es hat trotzdem gefallen!


End file.
